Whats a Dizni?
by Rish-Chan
Summary: Kagome takes everyones favorite wolf trio to Disney land Tokyo! Kouga is constantly trying to tell her somthing thats been on his mind, will he be able to? How will she react? Really funny, first chapters are boring.
1. Chapter 1

Diz-ni?

Kouga was sitting on his 'thinking rock' all afternoon last night he heard Kagome speak of something called….oh what was it again? Oh right, 'Diz-ni'.

Kouga has never been so confused in all his life!

He has heard allot of strange things in the past decades, but he would always come to his thinking rock to think it over then he would figure it out fifteen minutes later after much studying and thinking.

But this was much different….He had been sitting on his tail for Hours and yet he still couldn't figure it out!! He had listened to her for a long time last night and apparently, it was something amazing because she went nonstop about this 'Diz ni'.

Then he remembers something…

Kagome had used the word 'Land' after she said 'Diz-ni'. Diz-ni land??? There was a whole land out there that Kouga didn't know about!!!

How can that be?

He has lived on this planet for 182 years, he has roamed every mountain, every road in ever forest…how could he miss _this_ sort of information? He loves Kagome twice as much more then he did a few seconds ago…she was not only talented, beautiful, headstrong, and an amazing archer, but she was also very wise and knows things that he doesn't!

That's when he took off! Headed towards the last location that he saw her and her 'Pack' and dog filth.

**The recent events that happened that night.**

"Is Kagome back yet?" Shippo asked

"No." Inuyasha said being ticked off.

"Is Kagome back yet?" Shippo asked

"No." Inuyasha said getting even more ticked off then before.

"Is Kagome back yet?" Shippo asked

"NO! SHUT IT RUNT!" Inuyasha snapped loudly.

"I hope Kagome comes back soon." Shippo said who was about to cry.

"Don't worry Shippo, she should be back shortly, she left for a, umm, what she calls a 'weekend'." Sango said.

"What's that?" Shippo asked Sango

"I don't know, but it only last two days and Kagome left two days ago."

"Oh Ok!" Shippo said, once again he was happy.

"Hey Guys! I'm back!" Kagome said as if Sango jinxed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to greet her.

"Feh, finally! Did you bring the ramen like you promised?"

"Yes I did Inuyasha. Here catch." Kagome said lazily as she threw the cup towards the backside of his head.

_Thunk._ "Ouch! Hey wench why you did that?!" Inuyasha asked angrily as he picked up the ramen packet.

"Because…"Kagome said

"Because _what?!" _Inuyasha asked

"You deserved it." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled.

"Anyway, I have good news!" Kagome said turning to the others.

"Really?" Sango asked excitedly

"Tell us Kagome!" Shippo said with excitement. Kagome then stuck her right hand into her backpack.

"Well you see, my family has won a trip to Tokyo Disney land!" Kagome said pulling out the tickets. Nobody moved.

"Uhhmm Disney land is like…like…a 21st century…umm paradise! Some people think that it is for little kids but really they ignore the 'Fun for the whole family' part."

A/n: Ha! Take that non-believers.

"Ooooooooh, so you are going to someplace in your time that's like a paradise?" Shippo asked Kagome nodded.

"Hold on a minute! Kagome isn't going anywhere!" Inuyasha said. Every looked at him with questionable looks.

"Why not Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She has been gone for too long a while already! We need to find the rest of those jewel shards before Naraku gets them! What am I the only smart one here?!"

"We'll be fine Inuyasha, we already have more then half, and if I recall I haven't gotten one break since the day I pried you off of that god tree!" Kagome said.

"Yes you have! You have had plenty!" Inuyasha claimed.

"Yeah right, whenever I go back to my time I stay for one hour before you come and practically throw me into the well." Kagome said with one hand on her hip, if this didn't work then she was going to threaten him.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha said, now was Kagome's time to threaten him.

"Alright Inuyasha listen up. If you don't let me go back to my time to enjoy myself then I will sit you till you make it to the center of the earth and out the other side looking like a burnt pile of ashes." Kagome said.

"Keh! That doesn't scare me!" Inuyasha said. He crossed his arms and looked in the other direction.

"Then I will never let you have anymore ramen." Kagome said Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with fright.

"Y-you're just lying!" Inuyasha said.

"Nope! I am not kidding Inuyasha! It will save me a ton of money and it will keep you from gaining unnecessary weight." Kagome said.

"Y-you cant do that!" Inuyasha was starting to panic.

"No Inuyasha, I am not kidding! We won't let you eat any more ramen as long as you live, right guys?" Kagome turned and faced Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. They nodded. Inuyasha was furious.

"Fine! Go for all that I care!" Inuyasha said, he then scampered into the god tree.

"Kagome? Do we get to come too?" Shippo asked with hopeful eyes.

"Umm, I was hopping that if I could go alone the first time…" Kagome said, she would have said more if Miroku did not speak.

"The _first _time? You mean that you are going more then once?" He asked.

"Yes, we have won several trips to any park this year." Kagome said.

"So we can go next time you go?" Shippo asked.

"Of course!" Kagome said.

"So Kagome when are you leaving?" Sango asked.

"I was hopping if I could leave tonight, me and my family are planning on going tomorrow morning." Kagome said. Out of instinct Inuyasha spoke.

"Oh no you won't!" Inuyasha shouted realizing his mistake moments later when Kagome gave her a death glare.

A/n: That is going to be another fanfic, Inuyasha goes to Tokyo Dizni!

Little did they know…they were being watched by a wolf demon. He had heard every word that had come from Kagomes mouth but still he did not understand. He caught her sent earlier when she was alone, and decided to keep an eye out for her incase she was attacked but none came. He took off, he was going to his thinking rock.

Kouga smelled the scent that he loved and cherished so much and it smelled like she was in a very good mood. He smirked. This may be easier then he thought. He soon found her traveling through the woods by herself, why was she traveling alone? Had she been abandoned by her pack? Or are they still here somewhere?...

He went down wind so that piece of trash would not smell him, incase he was anywhere near that area. Than Kagome looked toward his direction, he made a waving motion with his hands signaling for her to come where he was.

She was confused

They sat down… and after a few minutes, he was starting to get impatient. He wanted her to come where he was so he can embrace her and tease her and holds her while breathing in her scent until the day ended.

He wanted to be with her so much but he knew that she did not love him. That is what broke him on the inside.

Then she got up and faced his direction. His face perked up and his heart fluttered with joy. She was coming to him willingly! A few minutes later she reached the place where he was.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, she sat on a small log next to where he was sitting cross legged, she had a confused look on her face.

He thought she was so cute to that he almost forgot what he was going to ask her.

"Kagome? What's this 'Diz ni Land'?"

Kouga had asked her what Disney was, so she explained what Disney land is, what they did, how it got its name, most people call it the happiest place on earth, and so on.

Kouga sat in awe… he get there and experience it for him self, but how could he?

"Kagome how do you get to this Diz-ni?" Kouga asked.

"Well Disney land is a very long ways away Kouga, especially for you."

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked

"Well I live in the future, and of course you are going to have to some how go through the well…" Kagome said, but she lost him after the word, 'the future.'

"The future?! You live in the future?" Kouga shouted making Kagome jump out of her skin.

"Y-yes, didn't I ever tell you that I came from 500 in the future?" Kagome said, Kouga had to search for his jaw, he could not believe it! Then again that must be why she smelled, looked, and acts different then all of the other females.

"Kagome can you show me what the future of this world is like?"

"Kouga, I'm not sure if you can go," Kagome said, Kouga looked disappointed,

"Why not?" he asked, Kagome was not sure how she would break it to him, just look at him he looks so sad!

"The well that take's me from the future to here and back probably won't accept you."

"A well! Which well?" he asked,

"The Bone Eaters Well." Kagome replied,

"That old thing?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then" he picked Kagome up bridal style and started to run in the direction of the well.

"Kouga what are we going!" Kagome shouted hopping that he would hear her through all of the wind,

"To the well." He shouted back.

"While Kagome was out of it Kouga had reached the Bone eaters well" Kouga set Kagome next to him and approached the well.

"So this old thing has magic huh? I used to think that it would make good fire wood." Kouga said,

"So how does this old thing transport you Kagome?" Kouga said with a hint of curiosity in his eye

"Well I just jump in and, well. Poof." Kagome said. Kouga looked into the well, there was nothing but mud, he didn't see how something like what she was describing could happen.

Kagome broke the silence.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Kagome suggested. Kouga looked at her strangly then he looked into the well again.

"Will it work?" Kouga asked.

"Well you have jewel shards in your legs so yeah I think it could happen." Kagome said.

"Well here goes nothing." Kouga said then he jumped in

!!SPLOOSH!! Hearing the noise Kagome looked in

"Kouga are you ok?!" Kagome said as she was looking down into the well to see one very muddy Kouga.

A/n.: It rained the previous night

"Kagome was this supposed to happen?" Kouga shouted to her from the mud puddle

"No, I guess the jewel shard theory didn't work Kouga!" Kagome shouted back down to him.

'_How can I get him through the well...hey! I have an Idea!'_

"Kouga come back up here! I have an Idea!" Kagome said, Kouga jumped out of the well in all his muddy glory and stared at her.

"You have an idea? I hope it doesn't turn out like the last one" He asked.

"I thought that maybe if you held my scent then you would…Kouga, were are you going?" she asked

Kouga then settled down on his side next to a tree and held his arm wide open as if wanting a hug.

"Kagome you said that you wanted to get your scent on"

"KOUGA! Not that way!!" Kagome screeched

"I mean this way" she said she reached into her bag

A/n.: Her bag was there the whole time did I mention that?

She pulled out one of her spare uniforms. "Uhh Kagome, am I going to have to wear that?" "Well if you want to go through the well, then yes!" Kouga gulped.

"But, uhhh I might get it mucked up, you know sense I'm all muddy." "It's alright, its already dirty any way."

The next thing that Kouga knew was that he was in Kagomes uniform with his wolf fur and armor underneath, he had a very unhappy look on his face.

Kagome tried with all her might not to laugh, but it came out as small snorts and giggles, the site of a wolf demon in a women's school uniform was just soooooooooo funny!

"Well giggle that should do it!giggle Now try lets try again." Kagome said as she was pushing Kouga towards the well,

"Alright but your coming with me this time!" Kouga said as he picked her up, then he leaped into the well.

Kouga closed his eyes, waiting for another cold splash of mud to cover them both, but that never came.

What he did fell was warmth spreading from his toes to his nose, he opened his eyes to see that he and Kagome were…glowing….blue? He was frightened and didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want to admit it in front of Kagome, she might think that he was weak!

He thought that if she thought that he was weak then she might not see him the way he wanted her to! So he growled and screwed his eyes shut in fear.

He felt like he was floating for a moment so he opened his eyes once more to see what was going on, but he opened his eyes right when his feet hit something solid, and he noticed that it had gotten much darker. He looked up only to see that it was pitch black, where did the sun go? Now he was confused……

"We're here Kouga!" Kagome said happily,

"We're here? Where's here?" Kouga asked,

"We're in the future, this is where I live." Kagome said,

"Kagome I don't understand, you live in this well? It's so dark, why is the future so dark? I don't see why you want to live here all your life, this is another reason why I want you to live with me in my den, it would be much better then this crummy place…" Kouga said.

Kagome shushed him with a finger to the lips.

"Kouga this isn't where I live this is just the shrine, come on follow me." She said she was able to get out of his arms and then she went towards the latter but then she remembered that she was wearing a skirt with nothing underneath…

Whenever she was in this well she would climb up the latter because nobody was under her, but with Kouga here………

"Kagome where are you!" Kouga shouted,

"I'm over here you just have to wait a minute for your eyes to adjust to the light so you can see." Kagome said,

"Kagome is that you?"

WHOOMP!!!

"Kouga that's not me that's a…wall" She said with an anime sweat mark on her head, she went over and grabbed both of his hands before he ran into any more walls and hurt him self.

"There now just look ahead of you for a while." She said

Kouga obeyed and soon his eyes adjusted.

"Kagome I can see you! How did you do it? Was it that miko ability that you posses?" Kouga asked astonished.

"No Kouga you just had to let your eyes get used to the light."

"Oh"

Was Kouga's reply,

Kagomes eyes then focused on what Kouga was _wearing_.

"Uhh Kouga you can take that of now…" Kagome said

Kouga then tried to lift the top over his head, only to get stuck. Kouga sweared at the uniform and started to struggle, he gave up soon and asked Kagome for help.

With much tugging, cursing, and accidentally pulling on Kouga hair, they were finally able to get the shirt of off Kougas head.

Kouga was able to get the skirt off easily since he could see what he was doing.

Then Kagome remembered that they didn't have any underwear in the past so if he climbed up the latter first………

A/n: Heh, Kagome owes me a nightmare. -

"Kagome get on my back so we can get out of here" Kouga said Kagome did as she was told, once she was on she felt Kouga get ready to jump. Jump! She thanked the heavens that Kouga had that wonderful Idea!

When Kouga and Kagome jumped out of the well his jaw dropped all the way to the floor at the sight before him.

Kagome got off of Kougas back and headed for her house.

Kouga then snapped out off it and went after her he wanted to ask her so many questions, like, what is this place is this the future?, and how did you get the ground to be so smooth did you pound on a large rock until it got this flat? Then he saw her walking over to this** huge** hut!

'What is that?' he thought, Kouga ran over to her side, he opened his mouth to say something but then he heard a loud _ring._

Kouga jumped a mile when she rang the door bell, but Kagome told him that every thing was alright and he had nothing to worry about. Kagome's mom answered the door.

"Kagome! How are you? I haven't seen you for quite are some time!" Kagomes mother said not looking at the wolf demon next to her. Oh….who's this?" She asked after many happy cries.

"This is Kouga, I told him about Tokyo Disney a while ago he wanted to go so bad that I want to know if I could take him with me to Disney." Kagome said, Kagomes mom paused

"Alright dear! Have as much fun as possible!" Kagome's mom not only did this to make Kagome happy she did it because cute little grand kids with wolf tails popped into her mind.

"When should we leave? You know, to the airport?" Kagome asked her mother

"Well the letter that the Disney Company sent us says that we can leave whenever we wish it should be a short flight!" Kagomes mom said.

'Florida? Airport?' Kouga thought, these were questions that he would have to ask her.

"Ok Kouga I have to get packed so we can leave as soon as possible" she said as she ran in to the house, Kouga followed her inside sniffing as he went. He stood in her doorway watching her go all over the place like a mad rabbit.

He had so many questions that he wished she could answer, like this hut…if that's what it really is it had looked like a hut at first when he came through a wooden rectangle, however when he entered the house he was greeted with new sights, smells, and faces.

he saw a little boy running around the house as well as what seemed to be a miniature cat demon. Her mother had been very kind, now he knows where she got some of her personality. The moment he came out of the well he had been rather…confused. The forest was gone!

It was replaced by this human village, but it didn't seem to be a village at all! It was huge! With his demon sight, he could see that the village went on for mile.

Like the hut! Its like every thing in the future has become twice its original size in the past. But surly there has to be demons here as well, then a new thought came into his mind…how do they defend there selves?

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"What weapons do humans use in the future?"

"Well we use so many now that some people can hardly keep track."

"Like what?" Kouga asked.

"Well fishing has gone to a whole new level, instead of wood and string we use a new type of advanced string I think they call it fishing line, some people use harpoons."

"What's that?" Kouga asked, he was asking questions like a new born pup exploring the world.

"Its like a gun, but it shoots sharp arrows which are attacked to a string and" Kagome was saying but she was cut off.

"What's a gun?" Kouga asked.

"Humans use it instead of arrows, it is well basically it it is a metal tube that shoots bullets." Kagome said, Kouga opened his mouth to ask what bullets are.

"Don't ask! Bullets are also little pieces of metal that peirce through a body sometimes people live when they are shot with a gun but most of the time the bullet pierces through something important and they die." Kagome said. Kouga thought this all sounded cool but gruesome at the same time. Then another thought came into his head.

"Kagome, what is airport?" He asked like a confused pup.

"An airport is a place that will…. transport us to the place that Disney world is in." She said.

"Kagome how long will this take, I want to go very badly to spend time with my you, but I don't think that I can leave Ginta and Hakaku behind for long" Kouga said.

"Kouga, what about Ginta and Hakaku? They'll be fine wont they?" Kagome asked,

"Well yes but since they are my closes companions they must stay by my side at all times….its a wolf traditional law……"

Kouga was steaming on the inside right now he wanted nothing more then to be alone with his woman, especially for about a week, but he promised his father that he would be a strong leader, that included not breaking any of the traditional laws of the wolfs.

At times like these, he wishes that he could break his promises, accept the ones he made to Kagome that is.

Kagome on the other hand was steaming also, she wanted Kouga to come with her because he's her best friend and all but maybe he was just going to have to stay behind because of that stupid rule of some sort….or maybe not! Kagome had an Idea!

"Kouga, do you think that they could come with us do Disney? I'm sure that they would enjoy it!" She said happily, Kouga wanted to pick her up and swing her all around.

"Kagome that's a great idea! They are sure to love it! But how are they going to get into the well?"

"Well it would be easy, all we have to do is get some more cloths out of the attic and…"

"No not that, I mean how they are easily scared by anything. I don't think that they would be able to work up the courage to come." Kouga said his ears and tail started to droop sadly in a cute way.

"Well it's worth a try, I think that we can convince them." Kagome said

Kouga smiled, thinking quickly he picked the uniform up again and tried to put it over his head but he got stuck. Kagome giggled as she was watching the confused puppy.

"Kagome could you….um…help me with this piece of material?" He asked softly, ashamed that he could not handle something as simple as slipping on a cloth over his head

He could not see if anyone was in front if him or not, if some one was there to see his struggle against a piece of futuristic clothing then that would be a disgrace to the entire pack and would show he had weakness.

However, he knew that his woman was there and he could tell her anything because she was his soon too be mate and they could tell each other anything.

Kagome walked over to Kouga and pulled the shirt down over his waist. When he popped his head out off the top he blinked a few times because the light was so bright all off a sudden.

She giggled. And he gave her a…? What is-so-funny-? Sort of look. She decided not to answer that.

"Come-on I have to go and get something for Ginta and Hakaku to wear."

She said while grabbing his hand and pulling him into the next room. She would have had them wear men clothes but where's the fun in that?

Kagome went into the hall, Kouga was curious about what she was doing with the small string that was coming out off the ceiling. He saw her try to reach for it, but she was not quit high enough

He offered kindly to grab it for her and she said all right just be careful. She got out off the way and he reached for it and grabbed it.

"Now what do I do Kagome?" He asked.

"You just pull back on it but watch out for the…." She was cut off because Kouga pulled back on the string as hard as he can, only to have the latter come smacking strait into his face.

He jumped back and held his forehead growling furiously. Kagome rushed to his aid,

"Kouga are you Ok?!" She asked worriedly.

"I think so, but I must look hideous with the dent in my forehead." He said,

"Kouga I've been hit with the latter too! But there's never a dent in my forehead!" She exclaimed.

"Let me see how bad it is," she said sweetly. He lifted his hand too reveal a small cut.

"Kouga it doesn't look that bad! But I bet it stings, doesn't it?" She asked he nodded in agreement.

"You stay here Ill be right back with some ointment and a band aid." She said, she left the room shortly after that.

Kagome soon returned with the ointment like she said and she had the band aid too.

"Kouga I don't know if this will sting or not but would you want too squeeze my hand just in case?" She said, Kouga's head really didn't hurt that much but hey! This was an opportunity to hold her hand!

Later after the cut was all well bandaged and covered in the pain relief ointment that soon headed up the stairs. Kouga was fascinated to see that Kagome had a cave in her _hut_.

"Kagome this is amazing! How were you able to fit this cave into your hut?!" Kouga shouted

"Huh? Oh it was built like this." She said, Kougas mouth was wide open, 'they could make their own caves here!?' he thought 'that's neat'

Kagome went over to a few chests and pulled out some of her mothers old dresses and some off Kagome's old shirts, pink of course.

Kagome and Kouga went down stairs were Kagome sprayed some of her perfume on the dresses and the shirt to make them smell like her.

Then Kagome filled her backpack, she waved good by to her mum as she walked to the well. Thinking quickly Kouga ran ahead of her and opened the door for she thanked him with one of the smiles he loved so dearly.

They both stepped inside, Kouga did the same thing he did last time, he scooped her into his arms and jumped into the well. Kouga of course was holding Kagome in his arms and hesitantly let her go.

They soon heard small cry's in the distance.

"Kagome there they are! So who's going to tell them about all of this?" he asked,

"How about you start them off by telling them that I live in the future and all and where we want to take them, then I will tell them about Disney?" She said

"That sounds great Kagome! I can sense that their getting really close now."

"Kouga there you are! You just took off from the large rock we saw you sitting on, we followed your sent but we still could not find you! Where have you…" Hakaku and Ginta stop chatting when he saw what Kouga was dressed in.

"Kouga is that…." Ginta started to say but then a loud snort came out so he had to cover his mouth.

"Kouga **WHAT** are you wearing!?!?!" Hakaku managed to spit out before he too snorted.

Kouga looked like he was about to kill……..they stopped laughing. Kouga then told them about how Kagome was from the future and all and then Kagome told them about Disney.

Just like Kouga their jaws were long gone too.

"Kouga how can we get there?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah how do we get to this Diz-ni place?" Ginta asked.

"By jumping into the well" he said. They both looked confused now.

"The place that sister Kagome was telling us about is in a well?" He asked, Kouga then explained how the well seemed to be a transporting device that leads to the future.

The both then said oh, in agreement.

"Here you guys if you two want to go through the well then your going to have to put these on so that the well will accept you." She said handing Ginta and Hakaku the ruffled dresses, Gintas was Green and pink with ruffles, while Hakaku's was purple and had large bows on it.

They approached the well only to stop when they saw how far down it goes.

"Kouga are you sure that it's safe?" Ginta asked

"Yeah I'm positive and Ill prove it! He said

He then jumped into the well but it did not work once again he was splattered with mud…

"Kagome! It didn't work!"

Kagome was terrified to hear this news, "well come back up here and lets see what the problem is!" She shouted back down Kouga jumped out of the well and watched as Kagome circled him,

"Kouga you smell awful! Smell? Hey that's probably it! You don't smell like me any more!" she said

"Well then how am I going to get through?!" He asked.

"Wait right here! I think I can get something she said, she jumped through the well scaring the fur of off Ginta and Hakaku,

"Sister!" They both shouted and almost jumped in after her.

Kouga held them both back and reassured them that she was fine and they had nothing to worry about.

She returned with her mother's old dress that was pure pink and had flowers on it. Kouga gulped.

After much fighting Kagome was finally able to get it onto Kouga who looked very angry.

"Hey you guys look over here!" She said they all looked at her.

CLICK. Kagome scrambled to put away the camera before they saw it. Kagome what was that?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome said, she hurried to shove the dang thing into her bag.

A/n.: Yes I know I am such a Disney freak, but I am proud of it! And if you are reading this then you probably are too. So please don't flame me or else I will flame you back. (Now that is a threat!)

This was the first story I had ever made.

This fic was posted a long time ago but, it sucked, most of the spelling was incorrect, many things did not make sense, it was not very detailed, the characters didn't have any personality, ya know. That kind of stuff. I was a horrible author, I thought I sucked so badly

I kept saying I was sorry for the crappie stuff on every review I got. But then one person reviewed, it was very sweet, I cant remember what it said exactly but it said something like, you don't have to be sorry for it we were all new at one point, don't give up! I thought that was sweet and I didn't give up!

Let her words be a message to those who think they are terrible as well. Here is another example, I use to be a crappie artist as well and now I am almost as good as the people at Disney! Sometimes I like to hold my 2004 art to my 2007 art. I am surprised at how much I have improved.

So now I am taking the original and editing them as best as I can so that they are higher quality and more detailed.

I have not updated on this for so long that because I was updating three stories everyday, soon I found out that with my daily life it just is not going well. I finished one of the stories I was working on so that is something I do not have to worry about.

The first two Chapters are going to be longer then the others so do not get your hopes up. Sorry.

Review Please! Oh and if you can please name some of your favorite rides and lands and other stuff in Tokyo Disney. Chow!


	2. Authors note

Hi! Rish here!

"I have something fun for you all! (no body laughs.)

: Cricket chirps in background:… I start to sweat and rub the back of my neck nervously.

"heh heh…yeah…well anyway its you can chose what ride they should go on first, and if any of you would like to see them do something pacific then go ahead. I really need some help I am working on some of the next chapters and I got myself stuck…"

(People start whispering, I get even more nervous.)

"Hahaha…(nervous laughter.)…Holy crap… so if you have any ideas please tell me as soon as possible so I can get back to work."


End file.
